


In the cave

by heatgeneratingtechniques



Series: Comfort [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Hurt/Comfort, In Medias Res, M/M, Mild Blood, Random & Short, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatgeneratingtechniques/pseuds/heatgeneratingtechniques
Summary: Feral keening echoed through the cave long after Link set up protective barriers at its entrance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [thegreyhenley](https://thegreyhenley.tumblr.com/)'s Tropetastic Tuesday 2: hurt/comfort in exactly 200 words.

Feral keening echoed through the cave long after Link set up protective barriers at its entrance.  
  
Rhett said he was fine, but his hands twitched erratically and his face was gray. On his shin, the lacerations—gifts from the venomous beast they’d stumbled upon—were still bleeding.

“We have to find—”

“Not yet.” Link made him sit down against the wall, on the sleeping bag that he’d thrown on the ground. He scrabbled through his backpack, fishing out a first-aid kit. “We can’t find our daughter if we’re dead.”

He rolled up Rhett’s pant leg. The four slashes on his shin made his head swim unpleasantly, but he couldn’t stop now. Untreated venom would kill Rhett, and how would Link find their daughter alone then?

He did what he remembered. Antiseptic on the affected area, followed by antidote and bandages. Rhett grimaced and squirmed through the whole process, but Link didn’t care. Squirming meant Rhett was still alive.

Afterwards, he wouldn’t let Rhett go. Adrenaline gave way to violent shivering. They held each other as beasts outside howled and screeched, and Link dearly wished that he was talented enough with bow and arrow to storm outside and shoot them all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was SO HARD. :D


End file.
